Home Visit
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Home visits are stressful! (Love You Universe) (oneshot) (COMPLETE)


**_Okay guys, I know it's been a while but I've been sick all summer and literally just got out of the hospital TODAY. I have a long way to go health wise and I haven't written much in months. I don't know if that'll change. I hope it does but I'm not holding my breath._**

 ** _As for Flinx children, I don't know all the lore so I won't be making it exactly like the comics but hopefully you'll like it anyway._**

 ** _So enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Jinx held her arm out and braced for impact. When Kid Flash connected, she was knocked off her feet and both rolled on the floor. She winced, in pain and opened her eyes to glare at him. "Would you calm down?!"

He grimaced. "I'm sorry, babe."

She pushed him off of her and sat up. "You're driving me crazy. Stop pacing and sit down."

He hopped up and helped her up. "I'm not trying to drive you-"

"Not just her!" Changeling called out.

Kid Flash side-eyed him. "I'm not trying to drive you crazy. I'm just really nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous." Cyborg told him. "What can they say about you that they didn't say about us?"

Kid Flash relaxed his shoulders. "You're right. You're right. I'm spazzing out."

"Just calm down and be yourself." Nightwing soothed. "You'll do fine."

He nodded. "Yeah. We'll be fine."

"You're gonna get a baby, Uncle Wally?" Charlotte asked.

He picked her up. "We're trying, Squirt."

She giggled. "Squirt."

"How old is the baby gonna be?" Christopher asked. "Will he be my age?"

Jinx smiled. "We don't know. We haven't picked one yet. We're not even approved yet."

"Prove?" Calvin wrinkled his nose.

"It means that we're not good yet. Good to go. It's not a yes."

"Are you nervous?" Bumble Bee smirked.

Jinx groaned. "Maybe I am?"

"Want some tea?"

Kid Flash's lip curled. "Eck!"

"Yes." Jinx poked him.

The doorbell rang and the muted TV turned to the security feed.

Both prospective parents freaked out.

Bumble Bee whistled. "Relax! I'll go get it."

Changeling pushed both to the couch as she left. "You gotta chill. You'll freak her out."

"I'll put on the pot for tea." Raven said. "It'll calm your nerves and maybe she'll like a cup, too? Ours did."

"Thanks, guys." Jinx ran her suddenly damp hands over her pants. "We couldn't do this without you."

"You are most welcome!" Starfire hugged both tightly. "You will see! Events will be in your favor!"

"Air! Air!"

"Apologies!" Starfire giggled.

By the time Bumble Bee returned with Ms. Garland, the water was boiled for tea.

"Would you like a cup?" Raven asked.

"Yes, thank you." Ms. Garland adjusted her oversized glasses.

"Which flavor would you like?" Jinx coughed to cover up the grunt from Bumble Bee prodding her.

Ms. Garland thought about it. "Do you have Orange Spice?"

"We do. I'll pour you a mug."

"She's the lady?" Charlotte whispered to Changeling. She'd gotten better at being quiet but she was still overheard.

"Yeah." Changeling hissed back, still as loud as ever.

Raven sighed before giving Kid Flash a mug of hot water. She ushered her daughter back over to her toys. "Play with your brother."

"But, Mommy,-"

"No buts. Keep him calm."

"Yes, Mommy." Charlotte pouted.

Raven hugged her but still left to be with the adults.

Jinx was back with the bag of tea and handed it to Ms. Garland. "Would you care for milk or honey? There's sugar."

"I'd like a splash of milk." Ms. Garland smiled.

Cyborg got it for her. "Here you go, ma'am."

Ms. Garland blushed. "Thank you."

He winked at her with a grin.

Nightwing gestured to a chair. "Please, have a seat."

She sat primly on the chair and sipped her tea. "Thank you. Let's say we get started."

The adults all sat.

Ms. Garland opened her notebook and checklist. "Now-"

H-V

"Hmm." Ms. Garland hummed as she scribbled in her notebook.

The Titans (barring a babysitting Terra) winced. That didn't sound good and it was all she'd said since going on her inspection.

Ms. Garland left the room and walked down the hall to another. She poked around everything and tapped her pen against her lip before jotting down notes.

Jinx held a death grip on Bumble Bee's hand and stared the mousy brunette down. If she didn't say anything other than "hmm", Jinx was going to lose it.

"Uh huh."

Jinx shot forward but Changeling caught her. He dragged her out of the room before Ms. Garland turned around. "You gotta get a grip!"

Jinx struggled to get away from him. "I can't! I don't know what's wrong with me but I suddenly can't wait for this! I thought I wasn't ready!"

"You're not."

Jinx went slack. "What?"

He set her down and let her go. "Nothing can prepare you for parenthood. It's a sink or swim type of deal. You can learn as much as you want but that means nothing if you're not in the thick of it."

"I don't understand." She freely admitted.

He sighed. "Just because you're not fully prepared doesn't mean you're not going to love whatever kid they give you or try your best to be a great mom."

She fell onto his chest and cried. "Sometimes, you're the best person I've ever met! And if you tell anyone I was crying, I'm going to be the last person you ever see!"

He chuckled. "Calm down."

She held on for a moment more before letting him go and dried her eyes.

"Are you ready to go back in?"

She nodded. "Yes."

But it was too late. Ms. Garland was striding out and to another room. But this one was locked. "What is in this room?"

"It's the evidence room." Nightwing told her. "No one gets to go in there."

She hummed before moving on.

H-V

Ms. Garland went through her notes, humming every so often.

Jinx tried to remain calm but they were all surprised by Kid Flash bursting out with, "So what do you think?!"

"Excuse me?" Ms. Garland blinked her eyes in confusion.

"What's going on? What do you think? Do we pass or-?"

"Mr. West, it's not as simple as pass or fail."

"Yes, it is." Bumble Bee frowned. "Either our home is safe or it isn't."

"So which one is it?" Changeling pressed.

"It isn't." Ms. Garland sniffed.

The guys threw up their hands and groaned.

"Why not?" Bumble Bee patted Jinx's arm to keep her calm.

Ms. Garland adjusted her glasses and read from her list. "Your doors open easily. That's a hazard for young children-"

"Like doorknobs stop children…?"

Ms. Garland glared at her. "This tower is very unsafe! Every door opens-!"

"That is untrue!" Starfire protested. "Many of our doors have a mechanism that must be pressed in order to open!"

"What's to stop them from pressing it?"

"The boxes are way above their heads." Jinx said.

Ms. Garland turned to view the children, three of which were floating. She turned back with a raised brow.

"Holy crap, they can fly!" Nightwing couldn't believe it didn't really hit him until now.

"You were unaware of their abilities until now?"

"We knew of course." Raven clipped. "We just… forgot that it would affect privacy measures."

"Fine. The doors. What else?" Bumble Bee groused.

"The windows." The mousy but fiery now brunette read from her list. "I don't understand how you passed your own inspections with these windows. They surround the tower and have no bars."

"They don't need any bars." Cyborg was offended. "These are special windows. It's incredibly difficult to break them so the chances of the kids falling through is lower than a regular house."

"Fine. We've changed the regulations on baby proofing."

"What are the changes?" Changeling asked.

"We'll do them all." Nightwing added.

"Today." Cyborg finished.

Ms. Garland lifted her nose. "The room you've chosen for the child is a bit barren."

"We don't know what you're giving us." Jinx pointed out. "How can we decorate?"

Ms. Garland blinked. "Right. Well, I'll get you a list of the new regulations and schedule another home visit. That is all."

Jinx stood up. "Thank you. We'll get right on it. Promise."

Ms. Garland nodded and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I'll walk you out." Nightwing told her. The two walked out.

"That went well." Terra quipped.

Jinx groaned and threw herself on a couch. "She hates us!"

"Babe, don't say that!" Kid Flash went over and pulled her onto his lap. "She loves us and we're totally going to pass!"

"Yeah, you guys got this!" Changeling was supportive.

The others chimed in.

"But did you see her attitude at the end?" Jinx buried her face in Kid Flash's chest. She shouted something none of them could understand.

Kid Flash lifted her up. "What?"

"I said we're never going to see that list."

"Yes, we are. We'll go above her head if we have to. We're going to get through this and get a kid. I promise." He dropped a kiss onto her pouting mouth.

Jinx squared her shoulders. "You're right! We got this!"

"That's the spirit! Now we just have to wait."


End file.
